galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrannatar
Species The Cyrannatar are a reptillian race. Their homeworld is Cyrannus. The ones we know today are classified as such: Animalia Chordata Reptilia Homosauria Hamoscaudae/Sekliuidae (The topic of what family the Cyrannatar are in is of debate.) Reptile Hominis Et Rectus In Hominibus Reptile Name:Cyrannatar Homeworld:Cyrannus Physical Appearance: Reptillian, 7'8, 270 pounds, dirt brown colored dry scaly reptillian skin, piercing yellow with black pupil night vision eyes, bipedal, two arms, warm blooded Common Personality: Pride, Brave, Bold, Proud Sentient? (Are they techologicially capable?): Yes Average life span: 120 years History*: Formed millions of years ago and evolved quickly, becoming sentient. Total population: 25 billion Other*: Natural resistance to heat, radiation, poisons and toxins. Also a relatively high tolerance to alcohol. Former Governments Pre-Space Faring Post-Space Faring United Republic of Cyrannus Shortly after the first space craft was launched, the governments of Cyrannus all united into one, large, government body. Using what was considered as revolutionary ideas at the time, such as the whole republic and democracy thing. The United Cyrannus Republic was formed in 2164 by the Astronimical Corporations of Cyrannus, the "Real Core" and United Cyrannus. Their first war was the First Cyrannatarian Civil War where it was created. They spanned a rather large amount of land at the end of the war and soon after that met a few other species and began friendly diplomacy towards the Corrundian Empire. They then had their Second Civil War which was short and once again between the same factions as the first. Soon after this, they continued friendly diplomacy with the Corrundians, but when they went to propose a trade route and an alliance, the Ferros attacked them and the Corrundians near a Corrundian world. Fortunately, although it was a long battle, the Ferros forces retreated. Then came a long wait and industrial production. As the first battle in the new Ferros - Corrund-Cyrann War was over, the Cyrannatar began to rebuild their fleets and drafted more men, and produced more supplies for a war that was sure to get ugly soon. But in the mean time, they colonized and explored, until the Colonus Rebellion occured in the new colonies in the upper part of Cyrannus' Republic. The colonies took all the colonies and was about to invade some Cyrannatarian soil before they were finally accepted as their own empire. They called themselves the Empire of Colonus Powers. Shortly after that, they discovered the Viros, and not shortly after that, the Second Major Battle in the Ferros - Corrund-Cyrann war began. The Ferros were trying to take another system but the Republic and Corrundian forces halted them for a moment until a TSE Battle Cruiser fired and broke the morale of everyone. Some Republic ships continued to fight, at a cost. Hundreds of Corrundian people were enslaved and the Cyrannatar could not keep fighting with the fleet like that. The Republic forces retreated at the cost of the rest of the Corrundian fleet stationed there, and the populous of the worlds in that system. Not shortly after that, the Cyrannatar requested a peace treaty with the Ferros, the "Status Quo" meaning that no territorial, economical, etc. stances will change. That means that everything will go back to how it was before the war. The Ferros said they would think about it and cut the communications. Shortly after that, the ECP attacked the Viros' homeworld of Astrin. The Republic and Corrundian forces drove back the attackers and have since then been quiet. Then when the Ferros attacked again, the Republic was forced to drop out of the war, and soon there after rebellions started popping up, throwing the Republic into quite another major Civil War. The ECP as it was called, took the new colonies the Republic had been colonizing, and attacked the world of Astrin, a small world completely made out of gold. Soon, the whole known galaxy at the time helped the Cyrannatar and defeated the ECP. Yet, as the Cyrannatar explored peacefully, the ECP came back in full force and had a semi-successful assault on the Malsuth's home world. Soon after that, they assaulted Tiren, the Trayn home planet after the High Command was assassinated, and after hearing of the Malsuth queen being there. The battle was a huge loss, and all ECP members were captured and mostly all executed. Since then, the Republic has been building up their defenses and been very strict about it. Over the course of the next few years, the Republic grew significantly and participated in many individual wars, winning almost all of them. The Battle Of Cyrannus An unknown fleet showed up above Cyrannus, and launched a large chunk of the moon at the surface. The planet was effectively destroyed, killing 98% of the Command Staff and Government Officials, leaving the President, some Senior Admirals, the Vice-President, and atleast 15 Representatives and Senators. The Capital was moved to Aurora, until Cyrannus was deemed fit for rehabilitation. Greater Empire of the New Cyrannus Founding The Greater Empire of the New Cyrannus was founded after the second capital of the Fourth Cyrannatarian Republic, Aurora , was destroyed by trick refugees. The highest Cyrannatar in command, Fleet Admiral Yurola, immediately declared himself Emperor and enforced a totalitarian regime, repressing the peoples of the former Republic. General Information -Government Sheet- Name: Greater Empire of the New Cyrannus Capital (City name/planet name)*: New Cyrannus Leading Race (If it is a confederation, who's in charge?): Cyrannatar. Aurorans are also included, but have limited rights. Katuri are also included, but have hardly any rights at all. Current Leader: Grand Emperor Yurola Government System (e.g. Democracy, Dictatorship, Republic, Monarchy): Communist Authoritarian Autocracy Moral Alignment* (Good, evil, neutral, etc?): Lawful Neutral History*: Founded after the destruction of the government of the Republic. Emblem*: A golden Republic of Cyrannus symbol, however flipped upside down and surrounded by 12 golden stars. The Cyrannus symbol is outlined in a light grey/dark white Military Branches*: Army, Navy, Marines, Special Forces Other*: Formed from the 4th United Federal Republic Of Cyrannus Factonal Theme*: For The Emperor (Instrumental) Organization The GENC is organized into the Core Worlds, Mid Region, Outer Region, and Fringe Region. Core worlds are roughly around the area the 1st URC took up when they began their colonization efforts. The Mid Region is further outwards a bit, bordering the Core Worlds and the Outer Region. This was the 2nd URC's colonization efforts. The Outer Region goes out farther, and is the 3rd URC's colonization efforts. The Fringe Region is the last region, consisting of all border worlds. These are the newest worlds in the Empire and were the 4th URC's colonization efforts. Another type, the Deep Worlds, consist of only Rantor, the Cyrannatarian colony in deep space. The deep worlds will continue to expand to possibly Foen and Fushima, as the GENC were looking to retake them from the former Numican Alliance. Systems of United Cyrannatarians Information The SUC was a temporary government created by Emperor Yurola II to try and reform the GENC into something that the general population of Verion could enjoy. The SUC's time of existence was short, only about a month. The SUC was known to have flawed systems in their government, and as a result, unleashed the Cerebrum Wormatiam upon the Cyrannatarian population, and the parliament was also known to be made up of severe cowards. Many of the members of parliament fled the country as the outbreak of the parasite spread too wide in Cyrannatarian space, often evacuating to the also infected worlds of the Corrundians. Those who stayed loyal and remained on New Cyrannus were rewarded with titles of nobility as the CK rolled after the SUC disbanded. The SUC was ment to be some what of a democracy, but it did not work out that well. Many of the members of parliament still held the imperial ideas of conquest from the GENC. Some of the members of parliament were from the CE and ECP, which did not make things any better. The Emperor did not want to remove them, as he thought that everyone should be given a chance, and he also believed that if he did, the other nations would look down upon the SUC for putting down democracy. Current Government Information -Government Sheet- Name: Cyrannatarian Kingdom Capital (City name/planet name)*: New Cyrannus Leading Race (If it is a confederation, who's in charge?): Cyrannatar Current Leader: King Yurola I Government System (e.g. Democracy, Dictatorship, Republic, Monarchy): Feudal Monarchy Moral Alignment* (Good, evil, neutral, etc?): Lawful Neutral History*: Formed from the SUC in 2174. Emblem*: (See infobox) Military Branches*: Royal Infantry, Royal Navy, Royal Marines, Royal Airforce, Royal Armoured, Mercenaries, Desecrators Other*: N/A Factonal Theme*: Highland Cathedral Division The kingdom is divided like so: King of the Cyrannatarian Kingdom Yurola I Grand Prince of the Cyrannatarian Kingdom Yek'tak Prince of the Inner Circle Lang't Etruk Prince of the Outter Circle Tek Lek'tar Duke of the Core Worlds Taka Bu'n Duke of the Mid Worlds La'lk T'tak Duke of the Outer Worlds Nept Tar Duke of the Fringe Worlds Detp Pe'pt Duke of the Deep Worlds Haghk Chukt Marquess of the Core World Proper Jenk Patagh Marquess of the Core World Interior Rs'naw Enep Marquess of the Core World Exterior Ka'yt Atreuk Marquess of the Mid World Proper Marquess of the Mid World Interior Marquess of the Mid World Exterior Marquess of the Outer World Proper Marquess of the Outer World Interior Marquess of the Outer World Exterior Marquess of the Fringe World Proper Marquess of the Fringe World Interior Marquess of the Fringe World Exterior Marquess of the Deep World Proper Marquess of the Deep World Interior Marquess of the Deep World Exterior Earl of Cyrannus VACANT Earl of Aurora VACANT Earl of New Cyrannus Earl of Hyperion Earl of Helios Earl of Darwin Earl of Tusu Earl of Poantal Earl of New Koran Earl of Uiopian Earl of Rekip Earl of Didius Earl of Cyrant Earl of Koran Earl of Rolan Earl of Duridante Earl of Mathemai Earl of Americon Earl of Wakqy Earl of Hyran Earl of Erius Earl of New Hyarn Earl of Rutia Earl of Iraius Earl of Ture Earl of Tian Earl of Yakum Earl of Rouhte WIP History This is the official history of the Cyrannatarian race throughout the ages. Pre-Space Faring Pre-Historic History - 4500 BFU The Cyrannatar as we know them today, derived from the only branch of the Reptile Hominis still living on Cyrannus at the time. They had knowledge of how to use simple tools and weapons, and also how to build small shelters. For example, a tribe of Cyrannatar living in He'an built circular shaped huts, out of stone and pine wood. Different tribes used the materials available to them, Cyrannatar from Relrai constructed huts out of sandstone and clay. Most Cyrannatar lived in isolated tribes, with their own culture. If another tribe happened to be spring up nearby, the Cyrannatar would try to communicate with them, which often led to bloodshed in misinterpretations. Writing then, was developed around 4500 BFU, for this purpose. Alekatubus Era BFU - 2930 BFU The civilization that created writing, the Alekatubus, were a small group of nomads living in the plains of Hyarn. The Alekatubus met many other tribes in the Hyarn plains, but due to misinterpretations, the Alekatubus were often attacked by the other tribes. However, another tribe happened to be friendly to the Alekatubus. The Rekan, was the tribe's name. A successful diplomatic meeting led to trade amongst the two tribes. Alekatubus tribe leaders began developing a writing system, known as T'ken, to try and communicate with other tribes. The Rekan, who were the only ones who were open to such things, adopted T'ken. Their friendship with other tribes quickly lead to the spread of T'ken, which became largely used in the Hyarn area. The Alekatubus then became correctly understood and some tribes apologized, while most didn't. The Alekatubus, now with some friendly tribes in the area, settled at the base of Kareng, the only mountain range in the Hyarn area. The Kareng mountain range was curved, and the Alekatubus settled in the curve, near the sea of Nektem, which lead into the Alumbu ocean. The only threat of invasion was from the open part of the mountain range, and by the sea. The Alekatubus had access to water for crops, aswell as stone from the mountains for building. Within a period of ten years, a group of seven buildings were built from the stone, and trees of the plains. Five of the seven buildings were places of residence, occupied by five of the seven families that survived the nomadic period of the Alekatubus. One building was a large meeting hall, occupied by the Chief's family. The last building was a temple, occupied by the priest's family. Each house had it's own farm with it, which was worked by the family which lived there. The temple was the second largest building, and isolated near the back of the town, away from the other buildings. The meeting hall was the largest building, located in front of all the houses, which were built in the fashion of a square. The irrigation systems in the town gave the Alekatubus a large amount of food. They also hunted for birds, plains mammals, and mountain creatures. Within fifty years, the town had around one hundred different buildings, with many families, often each house accompanying two or three families. Other tribes of the area began to settle in this time, also in the small area which Alekatubus was. The Rekan formed a city, taking after the architecture of the Alekatubus. This lead to many square and rectangular buildings, with sharp corners and flat roofs. Roofs were made of wood, while the rest of the building was carved stone. The Rekan was behind the Alekatubus technology wise. The Alekatubus had invented the wheel, irrigation systems, pulley systems, and also developed a mathematical system. The Rekan, had only an advantage in making tools, they had invented and used bronze in their tools, making them more effective than stone tools or wooden ones. The Alekatubus traded their technology for knowledge of bronze working. This made both civilizations almost identical, yet independant. The Alekatubus, around 3000 BFU, expanded their city of Alexaum out to the sea, and had taken a large portion of land in the area. This lead to them inventing fishing, and sailing. The advent of the calendar came in the same year, making the Alekatubus the most advanced civilization on Cyrannus. Coalition-Alekkan War BFU - 2873 BFU The Rekan, so similar to the Alekatubus, started associating themselves with them. Each generation saw more people associate themselves with the Alekatubus, aswell as others becoming closer to. About a year after 3000 BFU, the Rekan and Alekatubus merged into the Alekkan. This marked a major historic event, two civilizations coming together and forming one large civilization. Other civilizations began springing up, all across Cyrannus, as other tribes in the region began either moving into the Alekkan or barely remaining independant. The beginning of other civilizations in the area, ment there was competition between them and the Alekkan, who were still the most advanced. Sadly, their period of technological advancement ended around 3000 BFU, with not much being invented. The last major invention the Alekkan made was the bow, which was mostly used to hunt. The Alekkan, after their long period of peace, had forgot how to fight, unlike the tribes in the rest of the plains, which fought eachother almost constantly, until they settled into building civilizations. The four other civilizations, the Ale'tai, Etep, Nekar, and Ee'gen, were plotting the downfall of the Alekkan, greedy for their wealth. The Alekkan had been made wealthy due to their sailing abilities, allowing them to travel to foreign lands to bring back things of worth. These included spices, gold, gems, platinum, silver, silk, and exotic foods. A monetary system had been developed, named the Gen. The Gen was a bare, circular coin that varied in size and composition. The largest coin was made out of platinum. The size of the coin was slightly larger than a dollar coin. This was called a Kek. The next coin was made of gold, and slightly larger than a quarter. It was called a Kak. The next was made of silver, slightly larger than a nickel, and called a Kaek. The last coin, was made of bronze and called a Kuk. In modern day standards, the Kuk was one dollar, the Kaek was ten dollars, the Kak was fifty dollars, and the Kek would be one hundred dollars. This monatary system was spread around the region, as most other civilizations used bartering instead of currency. The usage of the Gen spread rapidly, with about every civilization around the Nektem Sea was using the Gen. The other civilizations of Hyarn formed a coalition against Alekkan, thirsty for the riches it had. They then attacked Alekkan, around 2930. The Alekkan fought hard in several battles, their superior technology helping them tremendously, but their lack of warriors or skill lead to constant defeat in the later battles. Soon, Alexaum fell after a period of forty years of fighting. Alekkan, the most advanced and most wealthy civilization, was defeated. The coalition plundered the city, causing a great fire in the city, setting fire to the Alekkan merchant fleet. They also slaughtered many innocents. The town of Rekan nearby, which was the capital of the Rekan, was attacked the following day. The armies of the coalition were discorded, with no order. Squads of men would run in loose formation, doing whatever they wanted without discipline, although they would be blood thirsty for the riches the Alekkan had. These 'barbarians', which they were referred to as acting like, terrified Alekkaners. Two other towns, Mesch and Ter, both under Alekkan rule, were attacked the following week. The only city in Alekkan that was not attacked was Neter, who were absorbed only seven years before invasion. They are located on a large island, near Ter. They repelled many attacks from the Coalition, who kept trying to conquer Neter. Neter, was a major trade port for the Nektem Sea, and also saw the importance of a military, so they always kept a small one, showing the decentralization of the Alekkan at the time. A month went by, and the Coalition gave up trying to take Neter, the third richest city of the Alekkan, after Rekan and Alexaum. This kept some of the economy still intact, and also a military. The Neter forces then took back Ter, and sailed to Mensch, to recapture that, gripping hold of the coastal areas of Alekkan. They then recaptured Alexaum after heavy resistance from occupying Coalition forces. They retook the Kareng Mountain Range, and had a good shot at the city of Ee'gen. They sent out a small portion of their army to it, hoping to distract them there while the main force retook Rekan. The plan worked, and they soon recaptured all Alekkan territory. The forces at Ee'gen, somehow, took the city with ease, most likely due to it's isolation from the rest of the Coalition. In the end, the Coalition and the Alekkan made peace with no territorial changed, but the Coalition had to return stolen Gen and had to help repair Alexaum from the pillaging. In the end, the Alekkan had learned the importance of a good army, and also defenses. They began using all the stone from the Kareng range to build massive forts and walls in each of the major cities. Joining the army was almost a mandatory task, with the army being trained constantly and funded efficiently. Soon, the Alekkan had the biggest army in Hyarn, along with some of the better fortifications too. Classical Era BFU The Alekkan began rebuilding, as did the Coalition. Other civilizations of the region began getting into wars, but not as long, nor as destructive as the Coalition-Alekkan war. Some people began wandering to other regions of Cyrannus, two major locations of interest were Ne'emonai and Youanga. Ne'emonai was a large grassland region with a small sea in it, located near Hyarn. It was a new continent, but not an across the ocean one. It began becoming famous for it's exotic fish life, aswell as it's pottery and mining business. Civilizations there, most notably the Nomame, sold what were considered the highest quality pots in the world. They also became skilled architects, designed many new and modern designs. Youanga was famous for it's wetlands, which contained certain herbs and spices used in food. Some plants found there were used for strong binds, which held together many things. Other plants there, when dried, became excellent for writing on. Trade was particularly strong here. It also had a fishery business, but it was not as famous as the Ne'emonai business. Iron working was discovered in the classical era years, as was optics. Better construction methods came into play, and the use of a certain type of horse for riding became popular. Horses were then used to pull carts, and use in cavalry troops. Some civilizations began using philosophy, and the Cyrannatar were doing well as a whole. Medieval Era BFU The Cyrannatarian medieval era rolled around and lasted for two-thousand years almost. The feudal system was used to it's fullest, Alekkan becoming a feudal monarchy, along with the Nomame and many others. Some civilizations like the Coalition used a republic like system, though. Castles were beginning to be used across the world, and chivalry and knights also came about. Steel was invented, physics began being studied, machinery was invented, people began to become educated as kingdoms began building schools. Metal forging was made more effective, the compass was invented. Engineering was made a profession, civil service was introduced, theology became studied across the world. The medieval era was considered the high point before the first union, although folks on other continents besides Hyarn were behind in technology, and some parts of the world weren't even discovered, or inhabited by Cyrannatar. Wars became more frequent in this period, as people fought over more land, more wealth, religion, and many other things. The Alekkan was the most powerful kingdom in the world, having a trade monopoly, along with a very strong army, advanced technology, and many fortifications. First World War BFU - 23 AFU The first world war started in 1 BFU, and lasted until the year 23 AFU. The world was still in the medieval era, so thousands of Cyrannatar were fighting in armoured suits, with swords, catapults, and the like. The war started when the Coalition, now a large kingdom on Hyarn, declared war on Alekkan again, but due to the extensive network of alliances and trade power, the rest of Hyarn ended up getting involved, aswell as roughly half of Ne'emonai and Youanga. WIP Trivia * The first Cyrannatarian ship capable of FTL was the URCSS Freedom, in which the Freedom Class Destroyer is named after. * When Jen'Arar Jalak was on the Freedom for the first time, leaving Cyrannus, he commented on how it is fitting the first ship capable of FTL was launched on the 100th anniversary of the first Cyrannatarian lunar colony. This would have put the first Cyrannatarian lunar colony establishment in 2064. * The Cyrannatar are the only race in Pelos to have encountered Segrat. * The Cyrannatar have had five civil wars in nine years, that beats the Brandain's four in 400 years. * The Cyrannatar are the only race that use toxins, and Tungstium, in their whole military. * The Cyrannatar have three factions: The Fourth United Cyrannatarian Republic, The Empire Of Colonus Powers, and the Cyrannatarian Empire. They are currently all at war. * The Cyrannatar were the first, and longest allies of the Corrundians. * The Cyrannatar are big fans of Titanium, but due to their recent discovery on how useful Tungsten is, have begun to use Tungstium * The Cyrannatar invented Tungstium. * The Cyrannatarian Republic employs three major companies for weapons and armor: HELIOS Science Associations, Tek Industries, and Koran Specialty Supplies. * Jen'Arar Jalak Of Hyarn was the first and only President of the First,Second, and Third United Cyrannatarian Republics, but not the Fourth. However, he is currently the first and only Emperor of the Cyrannatarian Empire. The current president is Amuswinnawa, one of the few remaining original Cyrannatar that colonized Aurora. His name is most likely due to his birth in exotic places like the lunar colonies or the farthest outlands of Cyrannus. * Jen'Arar Jalak Of Hyarn has a fancy of the Corrundians. If he loses the current war between the NA and CR, he will likely ask for exile on one of their worlds. * The Cyrannatarian Republic has fought around 10 wars. Most of them were against their own kind. * The Cyrannatar have an increased resistance to radiation, and are immune to poisons and toxins. Their skin is also fire retardant and they have night vision eyes. * The Cyrannatar, as a species, has around 50 systems. Most of them are controlled by the Cyranntarian Republic. * Cyrannatar live to be around 120 years old, however, some have lived to be 140. The longest living and recorded Cyrannatarian was Rek'ar Tyalam, who lived to be 173, until his death when Cyrannus was destroyed. In all fairness, he was only kept alive by medical equipment. The longest living without medical equipment, was Ara'Talam Tyura, who lived to be 151. He died of old age the year before Cyrannus was destroyed. * Cyrannatar are on average 8 feet tall, weight 300 pounds, and are colored a dirt brown with yellow reptillian eyes. The tallest Cyrannatar documented was 10 feet tall. The heaviest documented is 1200 pounds. Category:Cyrannatar Category:GCv2 Factions Category:GCv2